


Evenings

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya had always been so good at lying, that Hiroshi wasn't expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this. *vanishes*

It’s been 3 days since Kazuya stopped attending class.

Practice, classes, everything was incredibly quiet without that flirty, annoying kid. No more silly nicknames were heard since he disappeared. 

Before it happened, he’d called Hiroshi, whom he considered his best friend, and the person he spend time the most. By telling him that he was going out on a week-long trip, everything seemed believable.

But it was another of Kazuya’s lies.

The sunlight beautifully reflected in the windows, as the sky turned dark red-orange. It was such a beautiful evening sky, it was almost impossible for Hiroshi not to stare at it, yellow-to-white light reflecting on his sharp, dark-green eyes, as he slowly smiled. An inusual spring evening it was.

However, he missed Kazuya. Him and his voice.

So he’d been sending him lots of messages, which he never replied to. This made him worry, as Kazuya was someone that immediately replied, even if you took six hours to send him a fucking message

He then heard a loud beep from his phone, which seemed to be a new message. Annoyed, he lazily picked up the phone. If he had to pick up the phone during one of those evenings, he’d only do it so he could take a bad-quality photo of the sky. And he had already took dozens.

-Who could this be-

His eyes widened and for a moment, he was shocked.

It was from Kazuya. However, instead of his usual short messages, commonly filled with kaomoji and terrible ortography, it was incredibly longer, and the ortography was alright. Hiroshi stared at it for a moment before reading it, like it had been written by a totally different person.

He then let out a short sigh, and proceed to read the message.

“ _This is for Zaki.  
_

_You’re one of my best friends. I find it surprising that you can actually stand me, as lots of people complain about me and my personality. And I’m glad you do. ~_

_I do appreciate you a lot. Not because we’re teammates or classmates, or good friends. Because you’re always doing your best, no matter how bad the situation is. No matter if there wasn’t any exit, you always managed to find one. To open your way through._

_Not appreciate, but I admire you because of that._

_You always seem angry, lol. Your eyes make it look like you’re angry, but I know you’re laughing on the inside. And I honestly find that beautiful. You have a really cute laugh and you’re always having fun with your friends._

_We’re total opposites._

_Dunno how you’ll interpret that. But, as we’ve known each other for a long time (is one year long~?) I think you should be able._

_Because you’ve always comforted me whenever I felt bad, and I’ve always been comforting you. We always apologized whether we commited any mistakes. You helped me and I helped you._

_But, honestly…_

_I don’t think you could have helped me now, as I have found darkness again. Darkness has swallowed me again, and as I much as I tried to scream, all I could do was to act like the outgoing, silly person I was during this days, while darkness and madness fucked with my mind and I saw my happiness being torn away. I begged for help, but even you wouldn’t have been able to save me this time. Everything was dark. Void._

_Aside from saying goodbye, I’m writing to you to say thanks. Thanks for all the times you’ve let me copy your homework, because yours was alright and mine wasn’t. Thanks for lending me your jacket when the white and cold winter was surrounding me and I’ve forgotten to brought mine. Thanks for helping me through all those exam weeks._

_Thank you for every time you told me not to give up,_

_but now I have to._

_You, please don’t give up._

_Because you’re a much better person than I am. And you’ll become someone beautiful, I know. ~_ ”

Once he finished the text, he was unable to feel anything. Sad, angry, confused, panicked, he wasn’t sure of how to feel at all.

He turned off his phone and brought it to his desk, placing it alongside one of Kazuya’s favorite manga, which he had given to Hiroshi little before he disappeared.

Hiroshi then felt tears falling from his eyes, as he felt his stomach twisting. His breathing sped up, as he brought one of his hands to his face.

He broke in tears, sobbing, cursing himself and cursing his friend. But he was cursing himself the most, as he hadn’t been able to notice how Kazuya slowly fell into darkness during those last days they would spend. Short memories of the older boy came to his mind, and he screamed even louder.

He never thought it would end up like that. He always thought he would be the first of both to die. But he wasn’t aware that one of the happiest, annoying at times, kind persons he had the pleasure to meet, was having such a terrible time. That Hiroshi wasn’t able to help him simply made it worse, and he strongly grabbed his t-shirt, on a zone next to his heart, which was broken and probably couldn’t be fixed.

He kept crying, as the beautiful, red-orange with some touches of pink, bright evening sky, turned darker.


End file.
